1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving technologies, and particularly to a lens driving system and a lens driving method.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens driving systems generally include a control unit and a driving unit connected to the control unit. The control unit outputs a driving current to the driving unit, and the driving unit drives a lens to a focus position according to the driving current. The greater the driving current is, the farther the lens moves. As such, when the focus position is far away from an original position of the lens, a great driving current is required. However, when the driving current is too great, the driving unit may vibrate strongly, which may decrease a focus precision.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens driving system and a lens driving method to overcome the limitations described.